


Cold As Ice

by jaerie



Series: driving me crazy, but I'm into it [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Experimentation, Ice Play, M/M, More accurately... Vampire Dildo, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: It is the first hot day of summer and Harry is dying.  So of course the most logical solution is to head for the dildo in the freezer.





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> Prompt #566: The enjoyment of the first really hot summer day. 
> 
>  
> 
> DO YOU KNOW HOW DIFFICULT IT WAS TO WRITE THIS WHEN ITS SNOWING AND LITERALLY -20 WINDCHILL OUTSIDE. PAINFUL. ABSOLUTELY PAINFUL.  
> Inspired by one of the always enjoyably random conversations in the LRBIF group chat.

* * *

 

 

It was the first day of summer that Harry could truly call hot and of course the temperatures soared at the same time his window air conditioning unit sputtered to a stop.  He groaned and rolled over on the floor, the coolest space he could find and starfished out wearing only some tiny boxer briefs.  The elastic headband keeping his hair off his face barely helped the sticky layer of sweat on his forehead and the back of his neck and he could only spend so much time in a cool shower before it became worse than the heat.  

“I think I’m dying,” he groaned, pouting up at Louis who had arrived at his door not long before to deliver the extra fans he had picked up to help remedy the situation.  

“Oh shut up it’s not that bad,” Louis rolled his eyes before plugging the fan into the outlet, the light breeze it made doing nothing but push the stale humid air around, “I’ve seen you sweat more jerking yourself off and you seemed to enjoying yourself then.”  

“That’s different,” Harry sat up, pouting that Louis wasn’t indulging him in his self pity, “At least that has a pleasurable outcome.”  

“Nothing’s stopping you from getting it out right now.  Whack away, my friend.  Or better yet, fuck yourself with that dildo you have in your freezer.  Which, by the way, why DO you have a dildo in your freezer anyway?  I’ve been meaning to ask.” 

Harry’s face lit up as he remembered exactly why he had a dildo in his freezer and it might be the perfect time to use it.  

“Oh yeah!  I forgot about that!” he scrambled to get up, skipping to the freezer to pull out the frozen sex toy that immediately frosted over in the humidity.  He held it up triumphantly as he walked back into the living space, grinning at Louis.  Even with the icy layer forming over it, it still sparkled when it caught the strong afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows. 

“That still doesn’t explain why the fuck it was in the freezer,” Louis crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him as he perched on the arm of the sofa.  

“You’re supposed to freeze it!  It’s supposed to stay cold so it’s like a vampire dick or something,” Harry shrugged, turning his wrist around while he looked at the plain looking silicone dick in his hand.  

“A what…” Louis looked at him, unimpressed.  

“Here… Let me…” Harry mumbled before he disappeared into his cam room, sifting through the drawers until he found the packaging.  “Its for like… Twilight fans or something.  You know how vampires are cold so I guess their dicks obviously are too?” 

He handed the cardboard over for Louis to inspect.  

“For that special fucked by the undead feeling?” Louis read before looking back up at Harry, “You can’t be serious.” 

“A fan sent it to me to review!” he replied in defense, “Some guy Logan said it might be fun.” 

“Ew!  Harold that’s gross! You can’t use a dildo some fan sent you from the internet.” 

“Nooo, no no, it was still packaged!  He sent it directly from Amazon to my P.O. box.  That’s just what the note said with it.” 

“I guess it might cool you down,” Louis shrugged, shaking his head while holding back a laugh.  

“Come on, Lou!  It might be fun!”  Harry started walking backwards towards the bedroom, wiggling the dildo out in front of him while he pushed down his undies.  Louis tried to pretend he wasn’t interested but it didn’t last more than a few seconds before he was following, stripping his shirt off in the process.  

“You filming this?” 

“No, I usually don’t try things for the first time on camera.  In case it doesn’t go well.”  Harry was already on his back on the bed, knees bent and thighs spread while he reached for the lube.  

“Good choice.  I don’t see this going well.”  

“Louisssss come on!  This is fun!  Fuck me like a vampire! OOH!  We could roleplay!”  

“I’m not going to roleplay a vampire,” Louis laughed as he climbed onto the bed. 

“If you did you’d have an excuse to bite me?” Harry raised a suggestive eyebrow, hand already fondling himself to get in the mood.  

“Oh my god, you are ridiculous,” he laughed, settling on his knees between Harry’s thighs.  

Harry lifted a finger, motioning him forward, “Come bite me,” he said seductively.  

“I can’t take this seriously,” Louis snorted out a small laugh but still leaned forward to capture his lips. 

“Bite me,” Harry moaned out, tilting his head to expose the side of his neck to Louis.  

“Isn’t there supposed to be some foreplay?  I doubt a vampire just goes in for the kill right away,” he laughed against Harry’s skin but starts sucking spots into his neck anyway.

“I don’t know, you’re the vampire in this scenario.” Harry mumbled, his hand still stroking himself to hardness.  

“Then I think… a vampire would probably head in a different direction,” Louis said, starting to kiss his way down Harry’s chest, pausing to tease his nipples with a few swipes of his tongue.  His skin was extra salty from the layer of sweat but clean and delicious anyway.  Louis paused to suck a bruise next to his navel, glancing up from under his lashes to make sure Harry was on board.  It never ceased to amaze him how easily Harry could get going, horny and hard and looking fucked out when they had barely started.  It made sense why so many people tuned in to watch him fall apart.  

“Obviously a horny vampire is going to go for the femoral artery,” Louis smirked, lips traveling down his hips and to the sensitive area high on his inner thigh.  He grinned to himself when Harry moaned, teasingly sucking at the soft skin before sinking his teeth in just enough to pinch.  

“Fuck,” Harry gasped out and Louis really wanted to make fun of him for getting into it but it was too much fun.  He reached over and grabbed the lube, coating a finger before going directly for his hole.  Harry jumped at the shock of cold while he circled him there and he wondered how he was going to take a frozen dildo when he tensed at the slight chill of the lube.  

“You like that?” Louis asked, moving back to nip at his inner thigh while his finger slowly pushed into his body, “Like when I bite you here while I get you ready for my frozen cock?” 

It was so hard not to laugh but Harry whimpered so he hid his smirk against his thigh, kissing up to tease his balls with his tongue while he slowly fingered him open.  

He worked up to three fingers and waited until Harry was a moaning mess beneath him, knowing exactly how to keep him on edge. 

“Okay hands off,” Louis tapped his wrist to stop his strokes, “And close your eyes.  You might be blinded by the shimmer of my cock.” 

Harry snorted and popped an eye open to playfully glare at him.  

“Seriously Harry, eyes closed.  This is supposed to be a sensory experience!” Harry finally obeyed, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping the blankets at his sides in anticipation.  

Louis pulled his fingers out and smirked as he took hold of the chilled dildo.  It still felt as if it had just come out of the freezer though the condensation had left a damp spot on the bed and dripped as he lifted it.  He gripped it and stared at it for a few moments, turning it over in his hand.  Harry was twitching in suspense and he couldn’t help himself from playing with him just a bit.  

He lowered the dildo down and grazed the head of it down Harry’s dick and was delighted when Harry flinched and tried to pull away from the shock.  

“Fuck!  That’s cold!” Harry exclaimed, eyes flying open and Louis couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud.  

“It’s a fucking frozen dick!  What did you expect!?  Now keep your eyes shut!” he directed through a chuckle, waiting until Harry had closed his eyes again.  He seemed tense as he waited, knuckles turning white with the tight grip he already had on the sheets.  

Louis lowered the dildo again, teasing the tip of his around the base of his shaft and grinning as he watched Harry’s abs flex with the feeling.  Finally, he slid it down the crease of his thigh and then against his lubed up part of his ass cheeks. 

“It’s coldddd,” Harry whined, shifting his hips to get away from it.  

“Don’t you want my vampire dick to fuck you?” He grinned when Harry almost giggled, “I thought you wanted my special fucked by the undead feeling.”  

“Oh my god Louis, stop,” Harry snorted but tried to still his hips.  

He moved the tip of the dildo to his hole, circling it slowly, smirking as goosebumps rose over Harry’s thighs.  He pushed the head gently at his hole, teasing him with short thrusts of pressure until the tip was breeching him.  

“Oh fuck,” Harry moaned, unable to keep himself still.  

“Yeah, take my vampire cock,” Louis grinned, inching the icicle further in with each push.  

“Fuck! Its so fucking cold!  This was… not… not a good idea,” Harry stuttered out, eyes cracking open as he nearly crawled up the bed to get away. 

“I thought this was your Twilight fantasy!!” he laughed, following Harry with the dick, amused that he was still rock hard while claiming to not enjoy it.  

“I was more team Jacob actually!!” Harry whined, throwing his head back with a long moan as Louis pushed it fully inside.  “Holy shit, I don’t know whether it feels good or if my body is going into hypothermia.”

“You’re such a drama queen.  You’re not going into hypothermia.  It’s a million degrees in this room.”  

Harry pushed himself down on the frozen dick at the new angle, Louis holding it firmly even though his hand was starting to sting and go numb from holding it so long.  He switched hands and grinned as he wrapped his cold hand around Harry’s cock, the noise of shock coming from him sounding unnatural.   

“I don’t like it,” Harry shook his head but precum was leaking from his slit and he was pushing into Louis’ cold hand while trying to pull away from it at the same time.  

“I think you do,” Louis smirked, leaning forward to breathe this warm breath against his dick.  Harry shuddered and his eyes fell closed, still fucking down on the ice dick.  

“I think you want me to suck your blood while I fuck you with my vampire cock… and you know what has a lot of blood?” Louis leaned closer, flicking his tongue out against his slit while he slowly stroked him with his cold hand.  “All this blood rushing to your dick… pulsing all hot and thick… I could suck it right out of you…” 

He covered the head of his dick with his warm lips and then let the point of his canines barely graze his flesh.  That was all it took for Harry to come, shouting out as he came into Louis’ mouth and Louis fucked him through the aftershocks.  

He licked his lips as he pulled back, smirking down at Harry who was still breathing heavily with splotchy cheeks beneath him. 

“Okay seriously take it out,” Harry whined, trying to crawl away from the feeling, “its so fucking cold, oh my god.”  

“Seemed like you liked it though,” Louis grinned and tossed the dildo to the other side of the bed, “Who woulda thought you had a vampire kink.”  

“Shut upppp!  I do not!!” Harry groaned and hid his face against his pillow, curling up as he blushed.  

“Its okay baby, we all have our things.”  

“Shut up!!” Harry threw a pillow at him and playfully tried to push him away whlie he tried to climb up his body.  

“Awww, don’t push away your vampire boyfriend!!” Louis laughed, finally making it close enough to start kissing him over his cheek and the side of his face.  

“You’re so mean, I hate you,” Harry pouted but eventually went pliant and threated his fingers into his hair to pull him into a long gentle kiss.  

“Okay.. I did like it but not enough to try it again,” Harry finally admitted, snuggling into him,  “And now I’m kinda cold.” 

Louis smirked and shook his head, letting Harry curl up against him.  

  
  


Review: 

The Tantus Vamp: Sparkling, Icy, Twilight Dildo

Dear Logan, 

First and foremost thank you for not only sending a suggestion    
for my next review but for also gifting me the toy in question.     
However, I have to assume that you have not tried this product    
out yourself.  If you have and thought it was a good joke, haha,    
very funny.  

This dildo comes in several colours and, just like your favourite    
hunky vampire, sparkles in the sun.  Objectively it has a nice    
girth and length but may be a bit too thick for a beginner if you’re    
just starting to explore anal.  It is very blunt and has a pronounced    
ridge which could take some getting used to.  It also has a lot of    
drag so make sure you lube up!!

Though the advertisement says that you can put it in the freezer,    
I highly suggest you don’t do this.  If it is a cold dick you’re after,   
the fridge will do just fine since it does hold the temperature.  If    
you’re looking for shock value, this dildo is definitely for you.  If    
you’re looking for a way to escape the summer heat… okay it kind    
of works for that too but probably not in the pleasant “ice cold drink”    
way you would think it would.  

My philosophy is usually that I’ll try about anything once.  And, well,    
I think I can mark “artic sex” off my sexual bucket list after trying this    
toy.  Without the chill, it could definitely be a standard in the toy box.    

Thanks for the suggestion Logan but I think I’ll be keeping my ass    
away from the vampire dick.  

Happy jerking!

**Author's Note:**

> [If you enjoyed, here's the tumblr post :) Come say hi!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/169267146937/title-cold-as-ice-author-jaerie-rating-explicit)


End file.
